


For You

by spacesix



Series: Humanity is Relative [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fake AH Crew, Immortal Fake AH Crew, M/M, Temporary Character Death, pairing can be seen as platonic i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 18:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11167323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacesix/pseuds/spacesix
Summary: “I’m fine, Geoff, really. It didn’t even hurt.” “It hurt me, Ryan.”





	For You

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: "prompt: FAHC Raywood or RamWood, comfort after a heist gone wrong? (Rye being the one hurt?) "
> 
> Hope you don't mind me taking some liberties with this one dude. It just kinda, went some places.

“I’m fine, Geoff, really. It didn’t even hurt.” The man’s tone was so casual, so unbearably, unnervingly, dismissively casual for everything that they had been through. His eyes never even left the pages he was reading as he spoke. 

His companion snatched the book out of the other’s hand and threw it across the room, forcing him to pay full attention to the conversation. “It hurt me, Ryan.” 

…

_The heist had been going so well at first. Michael had a duffel full of brand new, hand-wired C4; Gavin had double-triple-quadruple checked their plan against the blueprints and tested again and again his control over the security systems; Ryan and Jeremy had gotten first dibs over the fresh shipment of weapons; Jack had recently re-outfitted her plane with the best technology and weaponry money could buy; Geoff was feeling invincible._

__

_Geoff was feeling a bit less invincible twenty minutes later when the cops showed up before the Michael and Gavin even finished rigging the bombs. Geoff was not feeling invincible at all when someone shot one of the bombs and he watched the lads, the bottom floor of the bank, a squad of cop cars, and Jack’s chopper all disappeared into the explosion._

__

_He didn’t see Jack wake up twenty-two seconds after the detonation to grit her teeth and drag herself out of the husk of twisted metal that was the remnants of her prized helicopter, and towards the stash of spare guns. He didn’t see Michael, trapped under a pile of rubble, open his eyes again forty-seven seconds later just for them to close again when the smoke and fire overwhelmed his lungs. He didn’t see Gavin and Jeremy haul themselves out of the building twenty-one seconds later with Michael between them, not even paying attention to the fact that they themselves were on fire. ___

_____ _

_What he saw, was Ryan grab the rocket launcher Jack had thrown him and run full tilt towards the swarm of officers to draw their fire away from them. He saw him fire one off towards a different cluster that were headed towards where the lads had collapsed again. He saw his feet stutter and slow every few steps as he sprinted through the barrage of bullets and reloaded. He saw Ryan turn and look back at him, meeting his gaze and offering a bloody, apologetic smile and wave of his fingers before aiming the launcher at the ground by his feet and pulling the trigger._

_____ _

____

_____ _

…

_____ _

_____ _  
  
  


_____ _

Ryan just looked confused. “What? No it didn’t. I made sure I was far enough away that the blast didn’t touch you guys.” 

_____ _

“Not that it’s just, of all the dumb fucking stunts you’ve pulled, blowing yourself up with a rocket launcher has to be the stupidest, most idiotic, most _selfish_ thing I’ve had too se you do!” He couldn’t tell if his face was heating from the embarrassment of his voice cracking halfway through the sentence, or the fact that he was about to cry in front of a crew member. “I had to watch you die, Ryan.”

_____ _

“Geoff you’re barely a hundred and fifty this year. I’m getting into my thousands; it’s not like all of us have never died and you haven’t seen it happen before. You’ll get used to it too some-”

_____ _

“It’s not about getting used to it, Ryan!” Geoff was properly pissed off now; his arms crossed and uncrossed over his chest and his fingernails were leaving red crescents in his palms from how hard he was clenching his hands. “Why are you always so apathetic about this, this thing you have of just running face-first into danger and not giving a fuck? When did you stop caring about yourself, about the crew, about your _family_ , Ryan?” He paused to suck in a shaky breath. “You’re real god-damned lucky that Gav and Jack were there to pick up what was left of you because fuck knows the rest of us wouldn’t have been able to put you back together enough to heal.” 

_____ _

Ryan’s steady gaze softened a bit as the man ranted. “Sit down, Geoff.” He patted the bed next to him. Geoff sat down on the edge, only to be pulled back toward the headboard to lean on Ryan’s shoulder. “No, stop,” he said, silencing the man’s protests and holding him so he couldn’t squirm away from the contact, “I’m not hurt. I’m not even sore. I don’t know why Caleb’s making me have bed rest he knows that we heal completely when we come back.” He waits for Geoff to settle again before continuing. “Why are you so worked up about this one instance, Geoff? The plan went to shit today, sure, and everyone got hurt, but you’ve never reacted like this before when it’s happened.” 

_____ _

“It’s…different now.” 

_____ _

“Different how, Geoff? We’ve been at this for decades and it’s never been different until now?” 

_____ _

“That’s just it though!” He exclaimed, turning towards Ryan. “We’ve been at this forever, and I’ve seen you die over and over and over again; and who knows how many times it’s happened before we got the crew together? We still don’t know if there’s a limit to how many times we get to come back, Ryan. You can’t just run around killing yourself anymore. We could have simply fought our way out of it today, but you decided that you just _had_ to be dramatic and blow yourself up alongside the cops!” 

_____ _

“They had us pinned. The lads were still recovering from the explosion and you and Jack were under constant fire. I was the only one who could do anything at the time so I did what I had to.” Ryan pouted and crossed his arms petulantly. “Besides, you never yell at Gavin and Jack when they do things like that. They’re almost as old as me.” 

_____ _

“You still have a solid two hundred years on them, bud.” He sagged against the headboard, the stress of the day becoming more prominent as the anger left him. “I just, I just don’t want to take the chance with you anymore. We can’t lose you.” 

_____ _

Ryan uncrossed his arms and drew Geoff into a hug, resting his cheek on top of the other man’s head and closing his eyes. “I’m still here, Geoff. I came back again, and I’ll keep coming back. You’re not about to lose me anytime soon.” His voice was soft as he spoke. “I’ll try to be more careful from now on, if that’s what you want. This line of work will always be dangerous, but I’ll do my best. For you.” 

_____ _

“I think that’s all I can ask for, Ryan.” His voice was a muffled whisper as he turned his face into Ryan’s shoulder and loosely returned the hug. “You can’t ever tell the crew about this moment we’re having though.” 

_____ _

Ryan chuckled. “Sure thing, boss. 

_____ _

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on spaceholts.tumblr.com. im always down for some prompts!


End file.
